


Sleigh Ride

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Sleigh Ride, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy takes Rachel on a date.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Kudos: 14





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creators' Style" at the top and it'll revert to black. 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Percy was a romantic at heart. He was the kind to do romantic outings with flowers and candles and the whole nine yards. He relished the chance to spoil his girlfriend and shower her in affection and woo her the way she should be wooed according to many, many romance films. 

Now that he had a little money - and access to Groupon - Percy was able to book a carriage ride through Central Park. Sure, they’d had romantic picnics and long walks and art festivals in Central Park before but this was during the winter and the trees were decorated for Christmas. Neither of them celebrated Christmas, but pretty lights were pretty lights. 

Now they were bundled up together in the back of a horse drawn carriage. A blanket was spread over their legs and they held hands beneath it because the winter air was cold and they didn’t want to hold hands with gloves on. 

Rachel’s head was tucked against Percy’s neck. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, Percy,” she sighed. 

Percy felt on top of the world. He nuzzled Rachel’s wild red curls. “I try,” he said. “You're the best girlfriend ever.” 

Rachel practically purred with contentment. Beneath the blanket, she squeezed his hand. “Imagine if they were pegasi,” she said with a laugh. 

“This ride would be a lot scarier,” Percy said with a smile. He knew that the pegasi couldn’t be convinced to pull a carriage like this. Not even for him. They liked to fly too much and they didn’t have a magic sleigh to ride around in. 

The ride went fantastic. The lights were beautiful, the carriage was smooth. Even the snow held off until after the carriage. There was an opportunity for photos at the end and they posed for the camera before getting out of the carriage. 

They bought sugar cubes to feed the horses. The horses were thrilled to have pulled a son of Poseidon and even happier with the sugar. Percy translated for Rachel. 

Rachel insisted on buying them spiced hot chocolate to warm up while they waited for their photo to be printed. She sipped her drink then leaned up and kissed Percy’s jaw. 

He dipped his head to catch her lips with his. Percy loved kissing Rachel. It made him feel warm and gooey. By the time they finished their hot chocolate, the photo was ready. 

They got two copies and bought expensive frames from the booth. 

“This was perfect,” Rachel said. Her arm was slung through his as he walked her home. 

“I had fun,” Percy agreed. It had been a perfect date. But with Rachel at his side, all of their dates were perfect.


End file.
